runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MinigameGod/Archive1
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clan:United Generation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Excel (Talk) 04:37, September 24, 2010 Reply: Redirection Question You would use this code on the page that would be redirected the ug in this case, thou for simplicity you should probably keep just the main page. The redirection is more for a moved page than anything. #REDIRECT Name to be desplayed Note: This page would not be /ug directly there would be /wiki/ug ---- Title How do you make a cool signature like you do? Shoot 2010 09:40, September 26, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hello Thank you for expressing your interest in becoming an admin. Unfortunately, we are not currently in need of any more admins. Also, at this time I can tell that you are not ready for sysop tools because 1) your account is still brand new; usually people become admins after editing for at least several months and 2) virtually all of your edits have been made to your clan page. Admins need to be people that contribute to many different parts of the wiki. Continue to do that and help out with reverting vandalism wherever you can and becoming an admin could very well be a possibility in the future. 20:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Unnecessary redirects. There's no reason for a redirect to exist for the pages that you made redirects for, the wiki search bar automatically sends you to the page with the namespace even if you don't type it in. 21:20, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Category The multiple categories for the same thing are sort of a mistake that got out of hand. Multiple people tagged the pages with different category tags meaning the same thing only difference being capital letters or one being abbreviated the other not. At the moment I know of no easy fix otherwise I would have fixed this months ago. I'm not sure if a redirect would work for this or not, perhaps I'll look into that later. I know this was for Zerouh but I thought I better answer because I haven't heard alot of activity from him lately. Thank you 04:08, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- Test Test 09:02, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Code This code will do that. 15:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I'd prefer that code isn't used on your talk page. As for the user page feel free. 00:06, October 3, 2010 (UTC) No Probs No problem, BTW if you see talk pages that are using my "Archive Box" template where the Archive box isn't legibal please tell me it was an un expected bug that occured when I changed from wiki table formate to div, reason being div is easyer to handle and more powerfull. 00:42, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Blue RGB There isn't a page with the colors on the wiki here are some tools I use. Hex to RGB converter Giant list of CSS Hex Colors 02:15, October 3, 2010 (UTC) *Actually there is a Wikipedia List_of_colors. 02:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) It's fine. 02:19, October 3, 2010 (UTC)